K
Wir haben zwei neue Mitbewohner: eine Königin und einen König (Maharani, Maharadja aus Nordindien) IMG_1781.jpg IMG 1778.jpg Die beiden Figuren sitzen lose auf einem (identischen) Pfauenthron mit stilisierten Tiger-Armlehnen. Der Gesichtsausdruck ist ernst mit geschlossenen Lippen und gerade aus gerichtetem Blick. Sie tragen beide lange Gewänder, die auf die Mogulzeit deuten. Ihr Gewand ist ärmellos. Sie trägt rechts eine kleine Keule ( ?? ) und links, abgesenkt, einen Dolcn mit einem Knauf in Form eines Tigerkopfs. Bei ihm ist ein ähnlicher Knauf erhalten. Die Gegenstände in seiner Rechten fehlen (Bohrungen oben u unten in der Faust). Die Kopfbedeckungen sind zwei runde Kappen. Bei ihr schauen rundum lange Haare heraus, die auch nach vorne über die Schultern fallen. Er hat einen dunklen Vollbart und trägt die Haare bis auf die Schulterhöhe. Ebenso lang sind die Ohrläppchen bei beiden Die Bemalung deutet reiche Schmuckverzierungen an. Auf der Grundfarbe sind eng viele goldfarbene Tupfer, zum Teil bogenförmig, aufgebracht. Gürtel und Faltenwurf am unteren Gewandteil sind durch Schnitzungen betont. Farben: rötlich-braune Grundierung; sie trägt ein überwiegend grünes Gewand mit V-Ausschnitt; er ein rotes. Unter seinem U-förmigen Ausschnitt scheint ein rotes Untergewand mit Rundkragen heraus. Die Säume sind bei beiden goldfarben verziert. Schwarze Schnabelschuhe. Verzierung der Pfauenthrone: rotes Rückenpolster, floral goldfarben bemalt, zwischen zwei die Pfauen tragenden dunklen (grün-bräunlich ? ) Säulen mit goldfarbenen Kapitellen an beiden Enden. Die Pfauenfedern und -körper sind nur auf der Rückseite plastisch von dem gleichfarbigen Rückenpolster abgesetzt. Unten eine Platte als Sitzfläche (ob. grünlich, unt. dunkelrot bemalt; umlaufende goldfarbene Verzierungen in U-Form). Höhe der Sitzfläche: 80 mm über dem Boden (Oberk.) Stärke der Platte Füße des Throns: rot, geformt wie gedrechselt. Die vier Beine sind nur seitlich und hinten quer durch düne Stege stabilisiert. Ca. 1 cm über dem Boden. Maße Female: 200 X 70 X 55 (L X B X T) mm Approx. Unterkörper davon 65 X ?? X 3? (L X B X T) mm Approx. Weight Of Female: 0.186 kg Approx. Male: 200 X 70 X 55 (L X B X T) mm Approx. Unterkörper davon 65 X 69 X 38 (L X B X T) mm Approx. Weight Of Male: 0.150 kg Approx. Size of Thrones: 235 X 101 X 76 (H X B X T) mm Approx. Weight: 0,195 kg Approx. Höhe der Armlehnen max 34 mm (Ohren) ---- Alternative Bezeichnungen, die in Betracht kommen könnten: Indian King and Queen, Mughal Khan and Begum , Lovers, Gangour Sculptures …… Die Figuren wirken insgesamt durch ihre Qualität mehr wie Spielzeug als eine "ernste" Skulptur für religiöse oder ähnl. feierliche Zwecke. Der gute Erhaltungszustand spricht bei dem doch empfindlichen Material (leichtes Holz, Lackierung) für eine jüngere Entstehungszeit. Unabsichtliche o. gezielte Alterung durch Schmutz- und Staubauflagerungen? Die vom Händler (gute Referenz lag für ihn und seine Elterngeneration vor) angesprochene Quelle aus einem Kolonialhaushalt kann bei der Nähe von Madurei insbes. zu Pondi nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Hintergründe Im Souvenirhandel tauchen öfter vergleichbare Figurinen in stehender Form auf. Sitzend wurden bei der kurzen Reise keine beobachtet. Der Souvenirhandel ist indienweit anscheinend allerdings durch wenige K.Familien strukturiert, so dass auch ein großflächiger Austausch der Waren denkbar ist. Das trifft insbesondere für Schmuck und Textilien zu. thumb|330px|Stehendes Gangauer-Pärchen (man beachte auch das angedeutete Henna an deren Fingern) Vergleichsfiguren dazu meist stehend Gangaur - Gangour Sculptures (eine Art Erntedankfest) z.B. die Old Vintage Hand Crafted Wooden hand Painted Gangaur Decorative Collectible figurine. Painted Rajasthani Gangaur Isar '''statues carved goddess and her consort Isar. The holy Gangaur festival is celebrated by women and the goddess is worshipped for conjugal bliss. The Gangaur idol is depicted differently depending on the region and community of the devotee. This couple is used widely in homes for decoration as a pair. Great decoration on its own. Made of timber with beautiful hand painted details. Primary Material: wood. Condition: Photos s.u. Origin: India. Size of Female: 19 X 20 X 58.5 (L X W X H) Cms Approx. 7.5 X 8 X 23 (L X W X H) Inches Approx. Weight Of Female: 2.386 Kg. Approx. 5.26022958 Lbs (Pounds). Size of Male: 19 X 20 X 58.5 (L X W X H) Cms Approx. 7.5 X 8 X 23 (L X W X H) Inches Approx. Weight Of Male: 2.409 Kg. Approx IMG_0176.JPG IMG_2065.JPG|Höhe ca. 60 cm, Shop Ko. 4072942.jpeg|Zwei Elfenbeinfiguren, Indien, 19. Jahrhundert, Elfenbein, geschnitzt. Polychrome, patinierte Fassung mit Gold. Stehende Figuren eines Maharadscha und einer Maharani auf rundem Sockel. Reich geschnitzte Gewänder und Attribute, weibliche Figur mit Flasche, Glas und Vogel, männliche Figur mit Dolch... - lauritz.com 407 raj.jpeg|Detail Raj 407 mahani.jpeg|Detail Rani Zum Vergleich auch ein Foto des Throns von Mogul '''Hassan_Ali_Mirza (nur noch nominell, Foto o. J., um 1870-80) (Artikel bei WP, wikimedia) Die beiden Pfauenthrone IMG_1779.jpg|Thron von hinten IMG_1777.jpg|T. male seitl. Beachte Armlehne . Kategorie:Decc? Kategorie:Baha